


Reflective

by DottiFox



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, I did this for school but anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4761506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DottiFox/pseuds/DottiFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhat creepy drabble with an open ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflective

It was dark in the woods at night. I couldn't hardly see a thing aside from the weak beam of light emitted from my flashlight. I could hear the chirping of frogs ahead. We must be getting close to the swamp. I shuddered with both excitement in fear.

"Sandra, I think we're getting close," I said with a shaky voice, "Are you sure you saw it here?" I could only see her silhouette, but I was pretty sure I saw her nod. I looked around, but I didn't see it anywhere. We must have been miles from home, it would take forever to get back.

Suddenly, she stopped walking. I stopped as well. I heard an owl hooting in the trees above.

"Do you see it?" I asked quietly. Sandra was silent. She turned around suddenly, and looked at me. I saw her eyes reflect back the light of my flashlight like the eyes of a cat.

I blinked, certain I had just been seeing things. But when I looked back up at her, her eyes were still reflecting back at me. I dropped my flashlight in the mud, and then everything was dark.

What were we looking for, again? I had forgotten.


End file.
